JinLo Cannonshine
JinLo Cannonshine was a Republic Special Forces Officer, Jedi Knight, and later Sith Lord that lived during the Rise of the Empire era. He served the Republic and the Jedi Order in the years leading up to the Clone Wars, and later became a renegade Sith Lord both during, and after the Clone Wars had ended. Early Life, 37-26 BBY Born on Iridonia in 37 BBY, Cannonshine originally was a male Zabrak individual who served the Galactic Republic as a Republic Officer. Later in the Clone Wars, the Jedi Order sensed his strong connection to the Force and trained him in the Jedi way. Jedi Career, 25-23 BBY After graduating as a full Jedi Knight three years before the start of the Clone Wars, JinLo helped the Republic by hunting down and executing some of the most feared assassins in the galaxy, including Shira Validwar and some of her followers. However, the executions of various Republic criminals slowly changed JinLo's views of the Force. He believed there is no 'dark side' or 'light side', only the Force and how a Force-adept utilizes it. Seeking Forbidden Knowledge, 22 BBY (Two days after Battle of Geonosis) As the Clone Wars came in full swing, instead of joining his Jedi comrades in the battle to stop Dooku's separatist, JinLo patiently studied Jedi Holocrons in the archives of the Coruscant Jedi Temple. He found the teachings of ancient Jedi such as Satele Shan and Ven Zallow severely flawed and and different from what he believed. Because of that, JinLo planned on embarking on a quest to find ancient Sith Holocrons in hope of learning more about the Force and exposing his different beliefs to other Jedi. As he was about to stepped onto the Republic shuttle's ramp in the Jedi temple hangar, Jedi Master Holly Talon asked where he's going. JinLo simply replied "To find some knowledge", before piloting the shuttle out of the hangar. Manaan, 22 BBY (One week after Battle of Geonosis) JinLo's first destination: the Selkath homeworld of Manaan. He came to the water planet to find Darth Bandon's holocron. Centuries ago, during the Jedi Civil War, Darth Bandon came to Manaan to capture Bastila Shan and kill the Sith Lord Revan. JinLo landed the shuttle in the spaceport hangar and stole a submarine from a nearby Republic Enclave. The clone troopers tried to stop him but he massacred them all, leaving no trace of any witnesses or the murderer himself. Soon, after several hours of scanning the sea bed in the submarine, JinLo found Darth Bandon's holocron and learned from it, absorbing some dark side energies in the process. Recruited By Dooku, 22 BBY (Three Weeks After Battle of Geonosis) Three weeks after the battle of Geonosis, JinLo had decided to become a renegade Jedi and vowed not to return to the Coruscant Jedi Temple again. However, a Rodian messenger told him that a man named Tyranus wanted to meet him on Nal Hutta. Confused, JinLo disguised himself as a bounty hunter and boarded a public shuttle flight to Nal Hutta. On Nal Hutta, a cloaked, hooded man told JinLo that he could be much more than a Jedi, and that his potential was wasted with them. Sensing the dark side in the cloaked man, JinLo simply replied: "I deserted them. That Order has no ties to me now." The cloaked man pulled his hood back, revealing himself to be the Sith Lord Dooku, leader of the Separatists. JinLo asked what he wanted from him. Dooku merely replied that JinLo could help Dooku right the wrong the corrupted Jedi Order did. After he agreed to join Dooku, the two of them boarded Dooku's solar sailer and left the planet. Dooku's Sith Assasin, 22-21 BBY In Dooku's palace on Serenno, Dooku told JinLo of his other apprentice, Asajj Ventress. After asking Dooku that Ventress knew his existence or place as the Sith Lord's apprentice or not, Dooku said that she didn't. However, JinLo decided to remain wary. The first days of training went good. Dooku lightsaber-dueled with JinLo in his free time while off-duty from the war effort at large. JinLo also learned new powers in the Force, such as Force stealth. First Target: Jedi Master Morna, Mid 22 BBY (novelized format) JinLo raised the hood of his cloak and walked down the shuttle's extended landing ramp. The dark skies above filled with Republic and Separatist starfighters shooting and maneuvering in different directions, trying to cut each other off while blasting down each other. But even the clone pilot with the sharpest of eyes or the vulture droid with the top-of-the-line photoreceptor would never noticed JinLo, for the camouflaging field generator built into his belt was one of the finest Separatist tech ever produced. JinLo sneaked across the landing zone, avoiding small squads of clones on patrol. "Aw man, I haven't cleaned my blaster yet" a clone said as he and another clone walked past a starfighter parked nearby. "Cut the chatter, Goodshot. We're on patrol here." said the other clone, then he continued "Besides, General Morna won't be pleased if she learns that her troops cared more about cleaning their guns, than blasting clankers!". JinLo, faster than sight, deactivated the camouflage field on his belt, and pushed the clones into a pile of crates with the Force. "Tell me, clone of Jango Fett, where is your general?" JinLo threatened them "And by general I mean General Morna." The clones stood up and shook their heads, confused. Personality and Traits A brilliant tactical strategist as well as a scheming manipulator, JinLo likes to inspire loyalty in his allies and fill his enemies with fear. Abilities *Lightsaber Combat JinLo learned to master the Djem So lightsaber form (Form V). *Force Abilities JinLo was shown to be an adept at Force telekinesis. He also displayed the ability to shoot Force Lightning as a Sith Lord, as well as Force Camouflage and Force Scream. Relationships *Unidentified Jedi Master This Jedi trained JinLo when he was still a Padawan. They went through many tough situations and dangerous fights together. *HK-48 A unique model in the HK (hunter killer) droid series, JinLo found the droid on Hoth and reprogrammed him, making the droid completely loyal to him. Category:Captain Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Trooper Category:Class rank captain Category:Class Rank:Captain Zabrak Category:Jedi Knight Category:Sith Lord Category:Sith Warrior Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Sith Assassin Category:Zabraks